No Love Lost
by vanitaslover46
Summary: Ventus is in love with the school bad boy Vanitas but is he actually good enough for him? Could Vanitas love him, even with the scars? VanVen VanitasxVen Vanitas/Ven Ven/Vanitas VenxVanitas
1. Chapter 1  Famous Last Words

No Love Lost…

An unbearable heat spread through the polished building of Kingdom Hearts High School, causing great discomfort to its students and staff alike.

Ventus pulled desperately to loosen his tie sighing as the stubborn knot tightened becoming impossible to unfasten. Nice one Ven. He groaned as the heat seemed to wrap around suffocating him, restricting his chest from heaving up and down as normal making breathing more of a task than an unnoticed instinct. He glanced up from his desk trying to concentrate on Mrs Kisaragi's ramblings about social awareness or something or other, but his mind and concentration had drifted with his gaze to the sadistic spiky haired demon two desks to his right. The young blonde's eyes examined the schools bad boy from head to toe.

The black and white scuffed converse up to the dark denim torn up faded jeans his vision then fell upon the half unbuttoned white shirt almost transparent due to the sweat pouring off him causing Ven to cringe as he saw the skinny torso clearly; his six pack caught the blonde's eye giving him shivers. His eyes travelled further up to that defined strong jawed face, that bored sleepy look in his bright haunting amber eyes, long black lashes framing them perfectly as did his Black, Spiky, gravity defying hair.

Vanitas he was called, the self renowned punk of Kingdom Hearts. His crimes gossiped and retold that it was unlikely you would know whether what was true or not. Any crime that had no witness and no other suspect the finger was obviously pointed at Vanitas. Stories of mysterious fires, missing files, theft even as far as rape and murder at one time, Vanitas was always mentioned. But never had he been confronted. Even the teachers wouldn't dare pull him aside, fearing that deep burning flame flickering in his eyes, fearing the twisted sadistic smirk on his face which so often appeared there. Anyone would think he was an outcast, that he was a loner like most in his situation would be but that was not the case with Vanitas. He was constantly the centre of admiring crowds crediting his bravery at back chatting to Mr Valentine and such (Mr Valentine took no shit I'll tell you that much).

Vanitas also has a lot of female attention even the occasional male couldn't resist that bad boy persona. Ven sighed at this heavily his focus becoming the pen that had been untouched throughout the lesson. Vanitas had everything. He had a filthy rich family, a reputation (maybe not so positive) but a reputation at least. He had a fan base of both girls AND boys. He received praise and was questioned by nobody.

Nobody

Ventus was nobody. He was the schools nobody. He wasn't a bad boy, he wasn't even good. He was just that kid at the back of the class who stuck to his own social circle. Never socialising with anyone outside of it. If such occurrence did happen he became shy and withdrawn keeping his mouth closed as much as possible as not to become a laughing stock if anything embarrassing was to happen to him. He'd never even spoken to Vanitas.

Another sigh escaped him. He and Vanitas were total polar opposites. Ven was an orphan. He couldn't remember anything before the age of 8, but maybe that was for the best. Apparently his parents had died in a car accident him being the only survivor had been taken to Twilight Orphanage. Not the best place to grow up in. Memories of stolen possessions, fear, misery and pain flashed by his eyes, physically shivering at the thought of his childhood, he shook his head lightly, as if to let the memories come tumbling out of his ears. Countless foster families came and went abandoning him again and again. Maybe he actually was unwanted. Everything happened for a reason right. Maybe he was just meant to be alone in this world. No family or relations at all.

The only people he could ever consider family were Terra and Aqua, his two best friends. They knew of his situation. Him living in a one bedroomed flat on his own after giving up all hope of ever being adopted. They knew not to question the faded scars scattering his arms. They knew not to talk of his past or present, only to reassure him that everything would be okay in the end. They understood him like no one else would. Sure he had other friends but they would never come to accept him as much as Terra and Aqua have. They would never be as important as those two were.

A sharp jab at his shoulder caused him to snap out of his daydream.

What he didn't expect however was Mrs Kisaragi to be towering over his desk, arms folded, an eyebrow raised as she glared at Ventus.

"Ventus, would you be so kind as to repeat the question?" Ven froze.

His fingers starting to twitch as he felt all eyes rest on him. One thought alone ran through his mind over and over.

'_Nooo what if HE'S looking at me, what a tard I look right now!' _

Ventus risked a glance to his right and instantly panicked. Vanitas was staring at him. An amused smirk ghosting his face.

"Come on Ventus, we're all waiting" Mrs Kisaragi was tapping her foot impatiently, eyes still burning into him.

"Miss I don't know" A few of his fellow classmates snickered. Said Miss sighed in disappointment and chose to drop the subject before she worked herself up. Ven issued a sigh of relief when he felt she was no longer in ear shot and quickly eyed his right carefully. Vanitas was still staring but not into his eyes like last but onto Ven's desk and no smirk was to be seen; only a curious almost concerned look graced his features. The blonde narrowed his eyebrows in confusion and looked onto his desk and let out a slight gasp. His heart beat fast as he saw his arm resting across his desk, his shirt sleeve slid up to his elbow, bright pink marks littering the revealing skin. In a flash his arm was hidden again and out of sight under the desk. His eyes stayed down a moment then peeked quickly up to check if he really had seen.

Yes, he had seen alright.

Vanitas was staring into his eyes this time. Holding Ven's gaze it seemed he was trying to convey through his eyes that he was genuinely concerned about the blonde, but also in a sense disappointment showed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey GuysGals If the readers who are following this story are looking at this story like _Hmm this now readable layout wasn't like that before... _well I changed it since I got a few complaints, sorry it took so long guys ^^ I've since been spacing out since then yaaay!**

**Vanitas: Pay attention to your readers idiot**

**Me: Vani! Why so mean!**

**Ventus: Disney made him that way**

**Sora: No way, that was all down to Square Enix (who the author of this fic owns none of it's creations of products...same with Disney)**

**Me: Gee thanks for rubbing it in...**

**Roxas: Well we gotta include a disclaimer somewhere**

**Me: *sighs* Anyway please read on from this chapter it gets better I promise :) And leave me any suggestions or ideas and I will be sure to write your name as a thank you and present it as your original idea, if you choose to share ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Fallen Angel

This is the second installment i hope you are happy with it :) VanVen RULE! 3

* * *

><p>The rest of the day crawled painfully slow until the final bell sounded and the majority of the schools pupils dispersed in a jumbled mess. Ventus sat scribbling the cliche lines 'I will not fall asleep in Geography and will complete all unfinished coursework'.<p>

He didnt even like the boring subject, he only chose it because he had heard from 'contacts' that Vanitas would be taking this class. Just his luck that Vanitas had announced at the start of the year that Geography was for 'pussys' and he would never be caught dead attending such a stupid class.

Ventus wasn't happy. Not only was Ventus annoyed at the fact that he had took the class because Vanitas 'apparently' had,  
>he was pissed because he was stuck with Marluxia. If you didnt know Marluxia and you were an innocent young blonde with bright blue eyes like Ventus had you didnt WANT to know Marluxia.<p>

"Ventus~" sang the pink haired man cheerily. Ventus groaned and turned his head to his elder who had his usual eerie aura circling him.

"Um, Yes sir"

"I was wondering my dear little Venny if, because you are slightly falling behind, you would like private tutoring ..sessions..it would have to be at my house though, this school doesnt have all the.." he paused mulling over in his head for the appropriate word "Resources, yes this school doesnt have all the resources we would need."

Ventus gulped, he did not like where this was going. He fumbled for an excuse.  
>"Im sorry Sir I have just been feeling off, it wont happen agai-" BRRRINNGGG! A sigh escaped Ventus' lips as the bell rang through the school signalling detentions were over. He felt the older mans eyes burn into his back, like he was trying to burn his mark into him which made the Blondie shiver as he clambered to collect his stuff and rushed out the door.<p>

Letting out a breath he hadn't known he had held he did a victory dance in his head, a smile tugging at the corners of his face. Maybe his luck was beginning to turn.

His face fell. Vanitas had seen. His feet were glued to the gravel outside of the schools gates. What was going to happen.  
>Vanitas would never want him now, if he had wanted him at all. Nevermind that there was no chance he was even going to speak to him now. Not after he had seen what he had done. He went over it again and again in his head, still standing,<br>glued to the spot. 'Maybe he was looking at something else on my desk, maybe he hadnt really seen them. Then why was he looking at me like that, with those eyes. He knew.'  
>Ventus knew he did. That was it, his secret was out, he'd have to move away again. He knew he couldnt deal with the questions. Vanitas would tell someone if not everyone.<br>That was the kind of person he was made out to be. No, thats the kind of person he was.

"Oi!" Ventus jumped and broke out of his thoughts. His eyes widened to the size of beachballs when he saw who the voice belonged to.  
>"V...v..Vani..tas" he stumbled over his words. When he saw the others face break into an intimidating smirk at his shyness he wanted to run away. He would have run away had his legs not been glued to the spot. He felt a bright red hot blush break out onto his face. Vanitas stepped calmly toward him that shit eating smirk still on his face which made Ventus glare his blush becoming more fierce and apparent. Vanitas stopped a few centimeters in front of him. His slightly towering form casting a shadow over the young Blonde.<p>

"Your an idiot, you know that" Ventus' jaw dropped and locked. Yeah he should have expected something, something offensive, this was Vanitas afterall, who couldnt say a nice word about anyone even of his life depended on it, but it being such a small uncalled for comment tears creeped into Ventus' eyes.

Vanitas' smirk dropped just as suddenly as it had come as he saw the tears fall from the Blondes eyes. He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy holding him close to his chest, his hands stroking up and down his back, soft 'shhh' noises escaping the dark haired boys lips.

Ventus was speechless and motionless all he could do was whimper and let his tears fall, all his worries and fears falling with them. He had never felt so safe but in those arms he felt he could be surronded by blood thirsty tigers and it wouldnt matter because he had that comfort, that security, of being held by the person you held so close to your heart. He closed his eyes as his last lingering tears fell. The last thing he remembered was darkness clouding his vision his legs giving way and arms squeezing him tight before his head could come into contact with the pavement.

Vanitas held Ventus in a bridal position stroking his messed up bangs out of that angelic pale face.  
>"Idiot" He smiled gently before shaking it off frowning and carrying the fallen angel away.<p>

* * *

><p>Hey hope your enjoying the story so far. I admit in the first chapter i was abit cruel to poor Venny :( but i think i gave him a bit of compensation at the end of this. ;)<p>

Yeah i added Marluxia because lets face it he is very stalkerish looking :/ He has ALWAYS creeped me out! :O

I LOVEEE VanVen they are just toooooo adorable :)

The next chapter will be uploaded hopefully soon. Thank you very much for checking this out. Any reviews or improvements are much appreciated even if you have any ideas where the story could go next i would be happy to hear :)

Alessa (vanitaslover46) 3


	3. Chapter 3 MoreDreams?

No Love Lost Three...

Thoughts ' '  
>Speech " "<p>

I own nothing - I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters or converse if that counts..but i do own Unversed (Not the creature) ) (Read and you will find out what im blabbering on about.. but another chapter yaay!

* * *

><p>"Urgh.." The blonde opened his eyes only to be blinded by piercing sunlight creeping through ruby red curtains.<br>'Wait Curtains?...i dont have curtains, i cant even afford curtains...' He suddenly shot up from his laying position only to reoccupy the space on the velvety, soft duvet as his vision became fuzzy and shrouded in mist. 'A duvet, last time i checked i was sleeping on a mattress..'  
>'WHATS GOING ON!'<p>

Fumbling was heard from upstairs making Vanitas look up surprised from his position in the kitchen. 'Woke up has he, best go see him before he freaks out any more' He made his way up the grand staircase then took a left to his quarters. 'Quarters, god i sound like a posh twat calling it that..' He finally got to his room the noises increasing in volume. Curiosity took over and he held his ear against the door as he listened in.

Ventus scrambled around the room rooting throught draws and cupboards unaware as to who was listening in outside. The most interesting thing found in the bedroom being a pair of black Unversed (converse) and a beautiful chain that had an antique looking skelton key on it or something along those lines,  
>which he unintentionally pocketed. It wasnt that he was a thief, Ventus was usually very respectful of the law and never had any run ins with the law, but the key was just to beautiful to resist. The jewels on the blade of the key almost calling out to him. He reasured himself that who ever it belonged to would not even notice its disappearance. He tried to remember what had happened before he blacked out but his mind was in Hysterics, and no matter how much he tried he could not ease it. He'd been kidnapped, that HAD to be it."Fuck no! This CANNOT be happening!" Nothing else sprung to mind. Before the tears threatened to drown his eyes he heard a 'click' as the door was unlocked and opened to reveal none other than..<br>"Vanitas!"

Vanitas leaned against the door frame and smirked as the poor gobsmacked blonde boy failed to speak only opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.  
>"Thought you'd been kidnapped did you?" He smirked when he saw the blush creep on the blondes cheeks making him look adorable. The dark haired boy pushed himself off the frame and advanced on the vulnerable boy.<p>

Ventus backed up as Vanitas came closer. The smirk he was once sporting had disappeared from that handsome face. Ventus fell back onto the bed sprawled across it. Vanitas didnt stop until he was lay over him, his muscular arms supporting his slim fit body. Ventus' face could be mistaken for a tomato at that moment.  
>The situation didnt help the arousing thoughts to swirl around his head. "W..what are you doing?" He tried desperatly to pull his head from the gutter.<br>Vanitas stroked a strand of Blonde hair from his eyes which made Ven flinch involuntary.  
>"Why?"Vanitas looked into those blue pools that were whirling with confusion. "Why?" he repeated.<br>Ventus' arm was suddenly lifted his shirt sleeve being pulled up, past his elbow, revealing the scabby lines on his arms for the second time that day. He suddenly understood the question. He lowered his head in shame, finding himself unworthy to look into the beautiful burning ambers that were Vanitas' eyes. Vanitas sighed wearily releasing the captive arm. "What am i going to do with you ey?" It was a rhetorical question Ventus knew. He was probably mocking him, he did not deserve pity. Not a nobody like him. "Idiot" As soon as the word escaped the dark haired mans lips Ven felt himself be pulled into an embrace. He was now lay curled up next to Vanitas his hand on the elder males chest, one leg wrapped over his slim waist. Ventus eyes widened and he looked at vanitas as he felt his arm being wrapped around his own waist his hand now laying on his ass.  
>"Get some sleep idiot, dont think your getting out of this, i want answers in the morning"<br>Ventus wrapped his arms tighter around him. If this was a dream he wanted to remember as much as he could. He wanted to cling onto as much as possible.

* * *

><p>Sorry its abit late i kinda rushed this because i had been busy with school work and looking for collages and all that boring stuff but i am happy i have been accepted and taking English language AND Literature so..yaaay :)<p>

Okay so this wasnt what i had originally planned out as my 3rd chapter sorry its abit...tame BUT i think the next chapter may have VERY mature themes kiddies ;) hehe

**Vanitas - I cant wait *evil laugh***

**Ventus - ..0_0 *gulps***

**Me - Please review and all that jazz :D**

**Van & Ven - ...Please say you didnt just say that -_-**

**Me - hehe :')**


	4. Chapter 4 WatchingYou

This is the fourth installment. :D

Thank you to everyone reviewing and giving me great tips and motivation ;)

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters..or Vanitas.. unfortunatly -_-

* * *

><p><strong>No Love Lost Four...<strong>

Half an hour later Vanitas lay comfortably with the distressed blonde finally relaxing in his arms. Vanitas sighed. He was not cut out to comfort people, it was really tiresome work.  
>He frowned momentarily trying to gather the situation and lay it out in his head. Ventus was a cutter he knew this. He had actually known for a while now. Since the start of the year even.<br>His eyes dulled as he recalled the moment he first saw..

**Flashback**

_"...and thats when she exploded im telling you it's unbelieveble the way she went on" Zack explained lookig for approval among the cluster of pupils._  
><em>Vanitas laughed with the crowd at Zacks antics. It was the typical science period, all the 'usual' people gathered around his bench gossiping, while their hopeless teacher layed back and dolled herself up, giving no thought for their education. Which to be truth didnt bother any of them really. Eventually growing bored with talk of idiotic acts and trivial matters he attempted to busy himself looking for that pencil he had originally been 'meaning' to get in form that morning. He glanced round the room and spotted a small grup of people near the front of the room. He approached the table until a young blonde caught his eye previously being hid by a Blue-Haired girl. He was stunning to say the least.<em>  
><em>Vanitas was gay. He had known this most of his life, since he was kissed by his uncles friends son, no meaning behind it just a simple kiss to experiment with, Terra was his name he thought.<em>  
><em>Not that he could care less, it just hadnt felt 'icky' like his past girlfriends simple kisses had.<em>

_Yeah that Terra kid was sat next to that gorgeous blonde. Abit too close for his liking. He smirked to himself as the blonde was tickled by the older blunette girl and a childish giggle left those plump lips. Vanitas finally tore his sight away, catching himself staring and composed himself before he became too observant. He strolled over again casually and leant next to a brunette kid who looked similar to himself apart from his deep blue eyes, slightly darker skin and obviously chocolate brown spikes which contrasted with his Black spikes, Pale skin and Golden eyes. The raven asked to borrow a pencil and as the brunette hunted through his backpack Vanitas observed the blonde across the table again. Those sparkling Blue with a tint of green in, that oddly spiked hair (not that he could talk), the small smile that was always present on that angelic face._  
><em>And that light. There seemed to be a glow about him, like a holy warmth that radiated off of him. An angel.. What caught his eyes next made his next breath catch in his throat. What adorned his wrists were thin yet deep pink gashes which he saw dissapear up the opening of his shirt sleeve. A fallen angel.. He left the table without a word. He ignored the small whines of the brown haired boy slightly shouting after him about the pencil. He just kept walking and sat again with his 'usual' crowd.<em>

_Zack looked to his best friend. He had seen the unknowing raven observe the innocent blonde. He could see the mask had been pulled up over his face so that anyone else would think he was fine, but after knowing him for years you learn to read this unfeeling persons emotions through their eyes. In the golden abyss of those eyes there was anger, hurt, sadness and emotions he hadnt seen in them before. Fear..Admiration..Love.._

_Vanitas had continued to study him even after the bell had sung. Days, weeks and eventually months had passed by and the blonde had been oblivious to his study on him. The cuts had gotten worse over time and he was quick to notice. Whatever had happened he had felt an overwhelming urge on that day to hold him and tell him everything would be okay._  
><em>He wanted to take away that boys pain even to take it on himself just to give the boy a break. Just to protect him.<em>

He shook the memory away. Sighing yet again and glancing down at his one weakness he scowled to himself and cuddled into the blonde bundle.

If only he had known what was to become of them.  
>If only he had never let himself be pulled into that pleasant feeling of love.<br>If only he hadn't been so selfish.  
>Then Maybe ..<em>he..<em> would still be here...

* * *

><p>ooooooo Who would still be here and where've they gone whats happened ooooo! I dare you to guess! ;p<p>

Ventus: Hey you've not even told ME whats going on and IM the main character.. -_-

Vanitas: YOUR the main character..whatever you KNOW this stories all about ME !

Ventus: IS NOT

Vanitas:IS TOO

Ventus: IS NOT

Vanitas:IS TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ventus:...O_O okay okay just dont hurt me!

Vanitas: ^^

Me:Awwww good boy Vani!

Vanitas:..what DID YOU CALL ME!

Ventus: Run! He's a psycopath!

Vanitas:Thank you Venny ^^ Now please review or i will killl!

Ventus: Pwease! 8(


	5. Chapter 5 Innocent Thief

**Sorry for taking sooo long to get this up i had loads of laptop related problems so sorry if its not all upto scratch i had to try and remember...ALOT! So enjoy and hopefully the next one wont take as long, AND unfortunatly no sex in this part BUT it IS rated M for a reason folks there shall be sexiness very VERY soon ;)**

****I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters otherwise there would be alot more cussing rather than 'Ticked off' and 'shut up' -_- But go Rox he's badass for pushing Disneys boundaries THAT far ) hehe****

****I think the Story is very much like Kingdom Hearts due to to the fact that the story has progressed but there are MORE questions than before :)****

****Classic Square Enix )****

****Enjoy ^^****

* * *

><p>No Love Lost...<p>

Ventus woke up feeling cold and stiff having been in the same position for hours. A fierce blush rose to his cheeks when he saw the dark haired raven lay next to him on the large bed, his arms draped loosely around the young blonde. He didnt want to disturb Vanitas so he continued to lay beside him ignoring his bones cracking and groaning from lack of use.

Vanitas woke a few hours later his calm features smoothed away to reveal his usual smirk as he stared at the blonde waiting for him to speak.  
>"M..morning"<br>"Morning sunshine" he replied his smirk becoming wider.  
>The blonde avoided those 'always so intense eyes' and felt blood rush to his head.<em>'This is not good, ive only just got up and already it starts'<em>  
>Vanitas' eyes narrowed the fire in them becoming still more intense"I believe i made it clear i want answers today, dont think your getting out of that, no matter how much you try put on that cute and sweet act"<br>Ventus frowned,"W..what act? Theres no act!"  
>"Whatever, I'll be the one asking the questions...Now..Why?" Ventus noticed his eyes pacing back and forth to his arm then to his eyes.<p>

Ven held his arm protectively,"It's just something i do..its no-ones business!And no-one needs to know!"  
>Vanitas' eyes narrowed more,"But im not just 'anyone' okay, your gonna tell me because i need to know how to help you"<br>The blondes eyes widened,"You..really wanna help me?"  
>"Of course i do!" the other boy replied "I'm not that heartless i mean anyone would wanna have you sorted out, I obviously can't just ignore what your doing, I'd be a bigger fuck up than you if i did that,"Ven whinced at his words,"it doesnt seem like your friends really understand"<br>Ventus avoided his eyes, which Vanitas noticed.  
>"Or is it that you haven't told them?"Vanitas' voice became more sadistic,"You dont trust them," He put on a shocked face, his voice still laced with mocking dissapointment, "You dont think your friends a trustworthy enough," He came closer sadistically whispering in his ear, "How awful of you.."<p>

Ven became defensive then and through reflex pushed Vanitas by his shoulders ,but not with enough force to hurt him (lets face it he wasnt strong enough for that), and ran rapidly out the door, hurtling himself down the stairs (without being hurt surprisingly) and slammed the front door behind him.  
>He only stopped when he reached the main road and recognised he was in, what his friends described as <em>'The~ posh twat estate'<em> where most of the wealthy people in Twilight Town lived.

Had he really just PUSHED Vanitas. If that wasnt bad enough he rooted through his pockets as he felt something dig into his leg while running and pulled out the beautiful skeleton key. He stopped dead in the middle of the pavement, the reality of what he had done sinking in. He had STOLEN from Vanitas. Kingdom Heart high schools own bad boy. Twilight Towns own renowned Psycopath! 3..2..1...

"IM DEAD!" he shouted to the heavens as he rapidly ran all the way to his pokey apartment, his mind filled to the brim with images of all the grisly fights Vanitas had gotten into...and WON.

Vanitas smirked to himself at Ventus' reaction and looked outside his window just to catch the 'idiot' running speedily away.  
>It wasn't like Vanitas was TRYING to be mean to Ven, it was just his nature to take advantage of a possible outlet for him to be a Jackass. That was his explanation anyway...Maybe he was abit tough on him. One thing he absolutely didnt mean was Ventus being a fuck up. He sighed knowing he could have handled it better, but reassured himself Ven would get over it, Vanitas wasnt good at comforting people it just wasn't his thing and everyone knew Vanitas was a sadistic bastard and he wasnt gonna stop now for some little troubled blonde <em>'sunshine' <em>kid.

The raven fumbled around adjusting his bed and searching for his phone to ring up _'the usual crew'_. He frowned while he examined a draw quickly and noticed that something that was originally there was missing instantly. His face became sadistic as he tilted his head forward quickly slumping it and closed his eyes.

"Tut tut Ventus, No one steals from me and gets away with it."

* * *

><p>Me: Hehe Vanitas is a Sadist~<p>

**Vanitas:Thank you :)**

Me: And Ventus is a-

**Ventus:Dont Say it -_-**

Me: ;) is a ~

**Ventus:If you say it i'll bite your head off!..**

**Vanitas:Whoa thats my job Mr Masochist ;)**

**Ventus: -_-**

**Vanitas:Review and Favourite and I'll get to work on tying up little Venny here ~**

**Ventus:Vanitas..no...stop..VANITAS...NOOOOOOO!**

Me: YAAAY! Review and Favourite! ^^


	6. Chapter 6 So Close But So Far

No Love Lost...

'I can't do this, I cant do this, I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't fucking do this...'

Ventus, with the cursed skeleton key chain in his pocket, entered Kingdom Hearts High School just as the late bell rang, letting him know he was late for lessons.

Another purpose for the late bell was warning pupils that the corridors would now be ruled by ditchers and skivers alike.  
>This was Vanitas' territory now and he was not in the position to be dealing with the raven in his current dillema.<p>

'Does he know about the necklace...If he does...I'm fucking dead!'

He weaved through corridors quickly peering down and sprinting through, dodging and diving through the ditchers that weren't a threat to him, meaning they weren't closely associated with Vanitas so wouldn't grass him up.  
>He had almost made it as well when...<p>

"Ven!"

Ventus tensed and slowly turned around, his heart seemed to want to escape his chest, he looked at the figure and let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was only Sora.  
>The brunette ran up to him, trying to catch his breath.<p>

"Hey..Ventus..how come...your...so..late here.." he panted out.

Ventus laughed a little and explained he had a bad night. Which wasn't technically a lie, he couldn't exactly explain to Sora the full story that he had not slept a wink last night because he was trying to formulate a plan on how to explain to Vanitas how his Skeleton Key necklace 'accidently' ended up in his pocket, without getting his head kicked in.

"Wanna walk to class with me Ven?" Ventus swore he heard nervousness in the older teens voice, but he brushed it off.  
>"Yeah sure I will, What we got?" he beamed at the brunette.<br>"Uh great! We've got um double English I think, uh let's go" Sora smiled back.

'What am I doing, This is evil, Ven's my friend isn't he?...I'm a horrible human being!'

"Um Sora you okay?"

Sora looked at Ventus who was looking at the brunette concerned.

"Yeah I'm fi-"

"Hey," Ventus squeaked and turned just to see Vanitas leaning against the lockers, smirk planted on his face,"I'm sure Sora's fine Ventus, he was just helping you to find me since you couldn't wait to see me again," Vanitas smirked grew bigger as he stared at Ven intensely from behind long black lashes, observing the blondes reactions.

Ventus' eyes widened and turned their attention to Sora, who averted his eyes.

"Sorry Ven..I owe him..." With that Sora walked away and left the Blonde and Raven to deal with business.

'I'm sorry Ventus..I really am...I just hope he doesn't hurt you, too bad..'

Vanitas smirked as he saw anger boil in the Blondes eyes. It was quite adorable to him to see how Vens fists would tighten, his eyes would narrow as his pupils wavered between huge and small, and how his body would shake with frustration. The older teen moved towards the blonde slinging his arm around his shoulders making Ventus flinch, as he leant down to whisper in his ear.

"Aww c'mon Ven, you can't say you haven't been looking forward to seeing me" Vanitas purred as he reached his free arm to curve around the front of Vens stomach, slipping into his pocket.

"What are you do- *oof*" Vanitas pushed Ventus forcefully into the lockers, knocking the air out of him and allowing Vanitas to pull out his hand from the pocket along with his precious key without alerting the blonde and then quickly pushed it into his own pocket.

"You took something precious from me, didn't you Ventus" he hissed into Ven's ear, making the blonde flinch.

"I..w-was gonna give it b-back" he stuttered, visibly shaking, not knowing what else to say.

"Aww don't be afraid little Ventus, you see I'm going to give you a chance to redeem yourself, all YOU have to do is give me back my chain by the end of the school day, completely safe and undamaged, do that and i might be willing to..overlook this little mishap, hmm?"

Ven nodded vigorously afraid to let words out in fear that his voice would crack, cowering from the bad boy.

"Oh," Ventus looked up to see an amused smile on Vanitas' face, "One last thing, If i don't get my chain back in the same condition as when you STOLE it," Ven flinched as he put emphasis on stole, "If at all, then...you owe me big time"

Ventus blinked at this.

'Owe him, shouldn't he be roughing me up here...or at least threatening to murder me'

"Do we understand each other Ventus?" Vanitas stared into his eyes making Ven's cheeks heat up.

"Y-yeah.." Vanitas smirked

"Good, now remember, at 3:00 on the dot you meet me at the school gates, where you had your little 'damsel in distress moment,'" Ven blushed at the memory making Vanitas'  
>smirk widen, "Now you meet me there whether you have the chain or not, got it?"<p>

Ventus nodded enthusiastically, glad that he brought the chain in today.

Vanitas must have been satisfied with his answer as he gave the blonde a wink, making Vens heart stop mid-beat, and backed away from him walking down the corridor to who knows where. Ventus felt his cheeks to find his cheeks burning, making him blush more in the process. Vanitas always had this effect on him, even though the raven had just threatened him, he still felt those persistent butterfly's in his stomach when the teen stared into his eyes with those burning irises of his, making him freeze in place with their intensity.

Ventus soon snapped from his thoughts as he watched the raven turn the corner, he smirked to himself smugly.

'He wants his key, and so he'll get his key' The smug blonde sifted through his pockets, frowning when he closed his hand to find only air.

'What the hell'

Panicking he turned all his pockets inside out, even tipping his bag upside down, books flying across the floor, he dropped to his knees sifting through the mess frustration becoming clear in his desperate actions.

The panicking Blondes frustration grew so much that he slammed his fist into a nearby locker, "THIS IS NOT FUCKING HAPPENING!"

"Urm Ven?" The blonde looked up, shocked to see a familiar, tall, blue haired female.

"Aqua! U..urm I'm fine I just lost..." he paused in thought looking for a believable excuse about why he was knees down on the floor and cursing to the heavens, "I was..l-looking for my...CONTACT LENSE, YEAH! My contact lens that's it!"

The older teen stared down at the blonde skeptically. She sighed at his pleading eyes, deciding not to push him for a truthful answer, instead offering her hand to the frazzled teen, opting to silently help him collect his things. Once his things were packed up Ventus gave a reassuring smile to the Blunette, as she gave him a small unsure glance. He knew she was worrying about him, she was like an older sister, throughout everything she stuck by him, but these were his problems now, she couldn't always be there to share the weight of his problems, she couldn't always save the day, like when he was younger, she had been the one to call the police after all...

He heard his friends exaggerated sigh, "Well, if your sure your okay, but any problems and you call me, okay Ven?"

"Of course Aqua, any problems and I'll call"

She raised an eyebrow, revealing her doubt in him.

"Aqua, I promise" She sighed again, seeming at least a little more satisfied with her answer than previous. She ruffled his spike fondly, ligering slightly, before strolling calmly down the hall and out of sight.

Ventus just stared at the floor, lost in blank thought.

'What was he going to do now'

The day had gone by like any other school day except Ventus had treated it like his last. The blonde racked his brains for the 1000th time that day going through his movements that morning.  
>He let out a long sigh, deciding to take his chances and look at the clock for the billionth time that lesson. Why did time go by so quick, he was sure 5 minutes ago it was half past 2, now suddenly it was 2 minutes to 3 o'clock, meaning 2 minutes until the end of class...2 minutes until the end of school...minutes until the end of Ventus...<p>

(Aww don't you love Ven...He's such a drama queen) ^^

"Ah Ventus, finally I had a feeling that you weren't gonna show up, yet here you are, obeying orders like a good little doggy would to it's master"

Ventus scowled, hearing the mocking and sadistic tone Vanitas was using, but for some reason couldn't scowl let Vanitas see the scowl, it was like the gravel had suddenly become so interesti-

"There a reason you're not looking at me, hey Ventus?"

He couldn't trust himself to speak without letting the raven know he was scared, so he settled for merely nodding his head.

Vanitas' eyebrows furrowed together at Ventus' lack of attention and closed the distance between them, "I don't think you heard me Ventus" The blonde failed to look up even as the ravens tone became more threatening with each word he hissed at the teen.

'Don't break Ven, don't break, just tell him its gone, you lost it, you misplaced it, you'll replace it, you'll do anything! Just talk you idiot, before he gets any more angry!'

"Ventus, I don't necessarily like repeating myself" Ventus whined slightly as Vanitas gripped the blondes shirt collar, the material creasing in his grip,"Not unless I get something out of it"

Ventus clenched his fists tightly, he was going blue in the face from the lack of oxygen, "I lost it okay! I lost it, I'll replace it, I'll do whatever it takes, just pl-please stop!" Ventus risked a glance at the teen, his face twisted into a scowl showing he was not happy with the answer he received.  
>Desperate times..Call for desperate measures..."I'll do anything you want.."<p>

Vanitas' signature smirk returned to his face, as the blonde murmured those last five magic words.  
>The teen released his grip around Ventus' shirt, leaving the blonde to gasp as the air flowed through his airways clearly again.<p>

"Anything, hmm... you have a deal sunshine"

Ventus snapped his head up realisation dawning on him of what he has just agreed to. Fear clear in his eyes, Vanitas chuckles lowly, "Oh, no backing out now Ventus.. you said anything, ANYTHING I want, and it's anything and EVERYTHING that I'll get, from now on your my personal bitch, you are MY property, no one comes near you without MY permission" Fiery, Fierce eyes shifted to the young blondes covered backside trailing his fingers across the denim,  
>"And NO-ONE touches this" He groped one of his ass cheeks possesively, making Ventus gasp, "It's MINE now" Ventus squeaked loudly as Vanitas gave his ass a hard smack, making the ravens smirk double in size.<p>

Vanitas suddenly grabbed Ventus' arm making said Blonde yelp as he was dragged into a dirty, gritty abandoned alley.

Vanitas pushed the awkward blonde against a wall, trapping him in between his arms, caging him like his prey. Ventus looked up to ask what the hell Vanitas thought he was doing, but his breath caught in his throat when he saw those golden Irises burning with new want that Ventus had never seen before.

The blonde was in the midst of collecting his courage when he let out an unexpected gasp at a cold hand cupping his cheek. Something awoke inside of him. Feelings unravelled in a situation he never thought he'd experience and they clenched at his

_Lust  
><em>

_Bewilderment_

_Apprehension_

_..Fear.._

__Vanitas stroked his thumb along Ventus' jaw line surprised at how soft and velvety the touch was, and how it was affecting Ventus. The blondes eyes were lidded with lust, like he actually wanted the raven as much as he wanted Ventus.

_Yeah right, you called him a fuck up, like he'd want you after that_

A tight feeling in his pants caught him off guard.

_Your horny already! Fuck! We haven't even done anything yet!_

__Vanitas looked to Ventus again. Noting the wanting in those baby blues he decided to take a chance and pushed his lips to Ventus' soft plump ones.

_And fuck does that feel good, I'll take the bitch slaps he's gonna throw at me-_

The ravens thoughts were cut off when he felt a hand tug at his spikes gently, pulling him further towards the cornered blonde.

He had no idea what possessed him in that moment but Ventus wanted Vanitas so bad, it scared him. He actually felt wanted by the Raven, even if it was only to satisfy the older teens libido, Ventus couldn't help but like this feeling of wanting someone and them to want you in return. The two teens' lips crashed together, Vanitas' nipping at the blondes now and then, while Ventus shyly and gently kissed back.

Vanitas decided to take it a step further by stroking his tongue against Ven's bottom lip begging for entrance which Ventus willingly gave him. The younger teen moaned as their tongues battled for dominance, which the raven quickly won turning Ven on even more.

Vanitas pulled away all to quickly, earning a dissapointed whine from the blonde.

The raven smirked, "Aww I'm sorry Venny, Am I not giving you what you want?"

Ventus froze at those words.

_He'd heard them before, no not again, d-don't hurt me again! I don't want to! Please!_

__Vans eyes widened and he pulled back instantly as the young blonde let out a terrified scream his fragile body falling to the floor limp. His heart clenched tightly in his chest. The sorrow in that scream was so heart wrenching, so full of grief and despair. It was a scream you would imagine belonged to a torture victim. It held the mourning you would imagine a scream like that belonged too. Vanitas silently edged toward the distressed blonde who had his head in his hands and was gently rocking himself back and forth, like a mother would rock her child.

"Ven.."

"P-please don't"

Van raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What are yo-"

"I d-don't wan't anymore please don't make me!" The blonde sobbed out his tears falling freely now as he looked into deep amber eyes.

"Ven, nobody can make you do anything, not anymore" The raven said firmly, quickly kneeling infront of the curled up blonde never once breaking eye contact.

Before Vanitas knew what had happened he found the blonde on top of him his head nested in the crook of his neck shaking slightly. All Vanitas could do was gently stroke up and down his back whispering small comforts to the distraught blonde. He eventually felt Ventus' breathing even out and assumed he was asleep. Carefully picking the blonde up he carried him bridal style.

_Well this is deja vu __  
><em>

__He looked down at the blonde again concern evident in his face as he walked the familiar streets to his home, deciding to take the back routes the same as last time. People tend to question why the local demon child would be carrying an innocent little blonde. The kind of questioning and attention he could do without. He tried to concentrate on how much his reputation would be at stake if someone found him like this, but his brain only wanted to go through Ventus' actions and nothing else. This definatly had something to do with his cutting.

_Goddammit Vanitas, you bastard, why couldn't you just leave it at a kiss! But no you had to be fucking selfish! You just had to push it that bit further!_

_What happened to you Ven?_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hey guys so sorry for the late update had stuff going on But i know thats not an excuse, sorry I'll try not to let it happen again ^^<strong>

**And please keep a lookout on my page I will definatly be bringing out another Vanven Fanfic also a Soroku (Sora/Roxas) Roxas will be UKE because I prefer him like that :) **

**Roxas: Gee thanks I feel so masculine..**

**Me: Anyway~ If you want me to write about any couple feel free to ask I'm willing to work with anything and almost any game :)**

**Vanitas: Why don't you concentrate and update this one more often. Me and Ventus haven't even fuc-**

**Ventus: VAN!**

**Vanitas:**** yet...**

**Me: Hehe sorry We'll get to it soon :')**

**So please review, let me know what you think and everything so Vani can have his sexy time ^^ and if you want me to do any fics for you personally, where you can pick the genre too, I'd be more than happy to! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Wake up

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and also to people who do not have accounts, this is just here to say thank you for the awesome reviews sine I couldn't reply to some of you :)**

* * *

><p>No Love Lost...<p>

The blond lay on the bed idle. He'd been that way for a while now and it was starting to annoy Vanitas slightly. Not so much being annoyed with Ven, but more with himself for causing all this to happen in the first place. He paced back and forth, one of his earbuds plugged in, his music playing loudly, serving as a slight distraction from all the thoughts running through his head.

_'What the fuck was I thinking! No I wasn't thinking! I never fucking think, that's what get's you in these fucked up situations. Like that time you were gonna fuck that dude that turned out to be some manly chick...scary times.'_

Vanitas shuddered slightly before shaking his head. 'No, this isn't about me anymore, this is about Ventus. When he wakes up you're gonna shove some food infront of him and order him to eat it and tell him he's staying the night and that it's final and he has no choice in the matter'

Vanitas frowned to himself when he realised how dumb that sounded. Like the kid wasn't traumatised enough, now he was going to practically force feed him and tell him he's staying the night whether he likes it or not...

He sighed as he slumped down into a chair, his plan crumbling around him.

_'O~kay new plan...'_

"Mmm"

Van turned to the sudden supply of sound seeing the blond stir slightly in his sleep, looking ready to wake up at any moment. The Raven made his way over to the blond and sat beside him on the bed stroking his bangs away from his fluttering eyes. Blue met Amber and stayed there for a while, simply staring at eachother.

"...AHHHHHHHH FIRE!" Ventus screamed lunging off the bed and in the process succeeding in headbutting Vanitas and sending him flying.

"What the hell!" the raven yelled at the blond bundle who had curled himself on the floor into a hedgehog like ball.

Ventus looked up, recognising the ravens voice instantly, "Vanitas?"

Vanitas groaned in reply feeling slightly dizzy, "Yeah dipshit who'd you think it was?"

Ventus looked down, his blue eyes becoming blurred and sore, a sign he was going to cry, "I th-though you were..." Ventus proceeded to break down into silent sobs, the tears flowing carelessly on his blazer and soaking the sleeve.

Vanitas' frown turned to a look of surprise, "Ventus?"

"No, it's fine, I'm just tired, you couldn't have kno-..." Ventus stopped himself which caught the Ravens attention.

"I couldn't have known what?" Ventus shifted slightly eventually rising from the floor and settling on to Vanitas' bed which the raven motioned to with his hand. Vanitas sat beside him both teens a small distance apart both lay the width of the bed, their heads and upper backs supported by the wall behind.

"It really doesn't matter, but I am sorry for what happened, I didn't mean to-"

"Ventus, you're going to have to tell me. You might feel better for it. I won't say anything just like I didn't about your...-" he nodded to the cuts on the blonds arm, "-problem...I'm not a complete dick believe it or not."

Ventus played with the hem of his shirt, digging into it with his nails,"Can we not just forget about that part, the cuts, I mean."

Vanitas smirked, "That part? Oh so you want me to keep remembering that kiss then."

Ven blushed more at the word kiss and Vanitas' smirk seemed to widen, "What? Embarrassed? You know it was good. I mean, this is me."

The blond giggled slightly as Vanitas raised his head jokingly a smug look plastered on his face. The Ravens face then moulded to a serious look as he gestured with his hands for Ventus to explain himself.

Ventus' giggles subsided as he started clicking his nails against each other another habit he did when he was nervous or had something on his mind, "I suppose I could tell you...but am I still...y'know... do I still have to do-"

"Oh yes," Vanitas cut him off smirking a little," I suppose I can give you a little time to process this since it didn't seem to seeped fully in but yeah, same conditions same everything. Your situation doesn't affect our arrangement sunshine."

Ventus glared a little as Vanitas snickered at him, "Look kid, why don't we save this chat for another time, in the meantime why don't we...exercise our new...roles" The blond blushed as Vanitas purred into his ear his hands flying up to push Vanitas away. Vanitas wasn't going to push himself on Ventus again but it's not like he couldn't have any fun messing with him, right? Ventus' hands went up instantly as he backed away. A sudden heavy noise broke them from their 'wrestling match'. They both looked over the side of the bed and to Vanitas' embarrassment the Skeleten Key Chain lay there.

Vanitas laughed uneasily as he turned to see Ventus' expression, his eyebrows were furrowed, and all the blood had clearly rushed to his head, it looked like he was going to burst. And burst he did...

"What...the... **FUCK**!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I cannot begin to apologise for seriously lacking to...well...exist on here. Don't worry it shall be finished one way or another!<strong>

**Sora: That sounds determined...**

**Ven:But with a hint of creepiness~**

**Axel: Like a drunk who's lost a bed~**

**Me: -_-...where did you come from? O_o**

**Axel: Alot has changed since you've been gone... *eyes Roxas* Mwahaha!**

**Vanitas: Whatever... I have been abstinent for MONTHS because of her failure to update sooner, and I still haven't been able to fu-**

**Ven: OKAY~**

***cough cough* so again guys I am extremely sorry for the lack of update! But on the positive side I have been brainstorming on paper and have the majority of it written down due to no internet or laptop but I think I can keep it regularly updated now :D. Thank you to everyone who has been patient with me. Oh and the SoRoku that some of you guys wanted will be out either before or on Sunday in England time ^^ ...not sure when that is everywhere else but it's really soon I promise :) Trust me I really do feel bad about, I'll try to make it up to you guys. Peace out my Meerkat Crew ^^ **

**Roxas: Don't ask...**


End file.
